


You Can Never Be Too Careful-Crankiplier

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [6]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Allergies, Angst, Cute Ethan Nestor, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Hurt Ethan Nestor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mark Fischbach Needs a Hug, Near Death Experiences, Peanut Butter, Protective Mark Fischbach, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, YouTube, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Ethan needs a pen, Mark gives him one.That pen has touched peanut butter.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	You Can Never Be Too Careful-Crankiplier

Ethan sat staring at the wall about 3 metres in front of him, thinking about video ideas while Mark sat next to him on the couch watching TV. He needed new content but had no clue what to do yet. He’d been thinking for about 30 minutes until he actually thought of something.

Ethan started fleshing it out in his mind for a few minutes before realising that there’s no way he’d remember any of it by the time he came to record it. He looked down at the small table in front of him that Mark currently had his feet on and saw a small, probably A5, pad of paper. He quickly picked it up, getting a strange look from Mark, before realising he didn’t have a pen. He turned to his friend who was smiling slightly, amused by Ethan’s random outburst of creativity.

“You got a pen?” The smaller boy asked casually, tapping his fingers on the pad gently.

“Uh yeah, in the kitchen, there should be one in that junk drawer.” Mark briefly gestured to the kitchen, chuckling as Ethan hopped off the couched and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Mark shook his head slightly, thinking about how adorable Ethan was sometimes, and turned his attention back to the TV.

Ethan went straight to the drawer Mark was referring to, it had all sorts, from blue tack to bandages. Ethan shuffled through all the things inside before finding a pen, he picked it up and immediately went back to his pad of paper. He leant on the counter, gathering his thoughts. He stared at Mark for a while, just admiring the older man that he was so hopelessly in love with while chewing the pen absentmindedly. Ethan felt a strange sensation on his tongue and fingers, he looked down at the pen in confusion, twisting it round in his hand as the feeling in his mouth and hand got stronger. A thought suddenly occurred to him and his breathing kicked up a notch.

“Mark…?” Ethan called out wearily, his voice trembling slightly but enough for Mark to whip his head around.

“Yeah? Everything alright?”

“D-Did you-… Is this the p-pen that you used in the t-time capsule video?” Ethan stuttered slightly, his tongue getting more and more swollen and making it harder to talk by the second. Mark’s face paled and he quickly thought back to the video, flashbacks of himself smearing peanut butter on the lunchbox and then picking up the pen flooding his mind. His breathing became rapid as he stared at the pen in Ethan’s hand, the one he’d been chewing only moments prior.

“Mark?” Ethan’s feeble voice was scratchy and quiet, barely even audible as he dropped the pen and fell forward, trying to catch himself on the counter but failing and falling to the floor and landing on his back on the hard floor.

Mark swore under his breath, vaulting over the back of the couch and over to Ethan, sliding on his knees to scoop Ethan up in his arms, hearing the raspy breaths leave Ethan’s mouth getting quieter and shorter, more desperate. Ethan’s skin was already becoming covered in hives, mainly on his fingers and hand that had touched the pen. The older man gently placed Ethan’s head back on the ground as he stood up and ran to Ethan’s backpack, tears clouding his vision as he unzipped it and stuck his hands in, searching for the EpiPen that Ethan’s life literally depended on.

Mark felt the plastic hit his palm and clasped his hand shut, running back to Ethan as fast as he possibly could without slipping on the hardwood floor. He once again knelt at Ethan’s side, one hand holding the back of Ethan’s head while the other fiddled with the EpiPen. He looked down at the boy’s chest for a second, it wasn’t moving so he listened but couldn’t hear Ethan’s breaths, he’d stopped breathing. Tears cascaded down Mark’s cheeks as he slammed the needle into Ethan’s thigh as quickly and hard as possible, holding it for the 10 seconds and quietly begging for the smaller boy to be okay.

Mark cupped Ethan’s face, staring at the beautiful boy, stroking his cheek ever so gently as tears continued to fall from his eyes and onto Ethan’s t-shirt.

“C’mon Eth, please wake up, please. I need you to wake up for me.” Mark was almost sobbing by now, he rested his head on Ethan’s chest, whispering pleas and prayers into the fabric.

“Ethan, please.” Mark’s voice was quiet and desperate now, silently begging for his best friend to wake up, to not leave him here by himself. 

Mark waited for what felt like hours for any sign of Ethan waking up, he stared at the smaller boy’s chest, hoping to see movement, after a few seconds he couldn’t hold back the sobs that wracked through his body and escaped his lips. He brought one of his hands to his mouth as he continued to watch the boy but he was quickly giving up hope.  
7 seconds it took for Ethan to start breathing again, he shot up, gasping for air and panting as he came back to reality. Mark didn’t take his eyes off the boy, still sobbing loudly as relief overcame him. It took Ethan a moment to realise Mark was sat beside him crying but he looked finally looked over to his best friend who had tears rolling down his cheeks and was just holding his head in his hands.

Ethan reached over and grabbed Mark’s wrists, pulling his hands away so he could look into his eyes.

“Mark? Hey, I’m okay, what’s wrong?” Ethan spoke softly, he’d never seen ark like this before, had never even seen the man cry for real besides his milestone videos on YouTube. Mark didn’t even cry when Amy left for Christ sake and here he was struggling to breathe due to crying too much. Mark opened his mouth like he was trying to speak but couldn’t, he shook his head slightly, trying to calm his breathing down but failing miserably. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do so he just threw himself forward into Ethan’s arms and stayed there. Ethan didn’t hesitate to catch and envelope Mark in a hug, stroking his hair gently to try and calm him down, it apparently worked because Mark’s breathing slowly went back to normal before he pulled away, looking into Ethan’s deep brown eyes and smiling.

“I thought I’d lost you.” More tears escaped Mark’s eyes as he spoke and he sniffled but Ethan smiled right back at him and ran his thumb over the older man’s cheek.

“I’m right here Mark, I’m fine, see?” Ethan gestured towards himself, giggling and keeping his eyes on Mark’s.

“God, I don’t know what I’d do without you, Eth.” Mark chuckled breathily, leaning his forehead against Ethan’s and intertwining their fingers, squeezing gently, Ethan squeezed back.

“Crash and burn probably.” Ethan smirked, causing Mark to look up from their hands and fake looking offended before leaning in close again and pressing his lips against Ethan’s ever so slightly before pulling away again and sighing.

“You got me there.” Ethan giggled adorably again, enjoying Mark admitting he was right for once but also because Mark had just kissed him and the only thing on his mind was getting more of that feeling. Ethan placed both his hands on either side of Mark’s jaw, pulling him close and smashing their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss, a smile on his face the whole time as Mark kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ethan waist to pull him into his lap and hold him close, silently promising to never let him get hurt again.


End file.
